


Kidnapped

by golden_crow



Category: HIM (Band), Lovex, Negative (Band), Sunrise Avenue, The Rasmus
Genre: Blackmail, Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Torture, little bit of OOC
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_crow/pseuds/golden_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem Konzert wird Lauri entführt, wobei es den anderen Sängern auch so geht und nach mehreren Zufällen wird ihnen klar, dass sie schleunigst fliehen müssen. <br/>Als ob nicht alles schon schlimm genug wäre, entwickeln sich da diese verwirrenden Gefühle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Lauris POV*

Das Konzert war wieder einmal toll gewesen, sie hatten die Stimmung aufgeheizt und jetzt war Lauri zusammen mit seiner Band auf dem Weg zu ihrem Stammclub.                         Es war zwar schon ziemlich dunkel, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter, ganz im Gegenteil, er mochte diese Stille. Aki war schon vorgelaufen und rief ihm zu : "Komm schon,Lintu, du Faulpelz !"

Lauri fragte sich ernsthaft, woher der Typ sich jetzt noch die Energie nahm,zu rennen. Aber andererseits sah er dabei gar nicht so schlecht aus... 'Er sah gar nicht so schlecht aus?!' Das liegt bestimmt an der Müdigkeit... Die Anderen waren schon im Club, doch Lauri schlenderte gemächlich Richtung Tavastia und schaute sich die Sterne an. Irgendwo hörte er quietschende Autoreifen und schnelle Schritte, aber das nahm er kaum wahr.

Die Schritte kamen schnell näher und Lauri wurde irgendwie unbehaglich zumute. 'Bestimmt nur ein paar Groupies.', dachte er, 'Hoffentlich...' und beschleunigte seinen Gang. Plötzlich verspürte er einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und sank mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden.

 

 

* * *

 

 

~Einen Tag davor~ *Ville Valos POV*

Gelangweilt ging Ville nach draußen, um zu rauchen. 'A***kalt',dachte er.

Zwar war er in seiner ach so tollen Heimat Finnland, aber in Deutschland, wo er gerade von einer Tour zurückkam, waren die Temperaturen viel wärmer, der Sänger musste sich erst einmal an diese mörderische Kälte gewöhnen. 'Dabei haben wir gerade mal Oktober', dachte der frierende Ville, als er eine schnelle Bewegung in der Dunkelheit vernahm. 'Uh, jetzt kommt mich der Teufel holen', dachte er und musste grinsen, 'Oder das sind ein paar Mädels, die mich, den großen Ville Valo anbeten gekommen sind…'

Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm wesentlich besser. Als er fertig geraucht hatte und seine Kippe im nächten Aschebecher ausdrücken wollte, spürte er, wie etwas weiches auf seinen Mund und seine Nase gedrückt wurde. Der beißende Geruch,den dieses Teil ausstrahlte, schwächte ihn, sodass Ville sich nicht wehren konnte und schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*Jonnes POV*

Jonne ging spazieren, es war zwar kalt, weshalb er nicht zu lange draußen bleiben wollte, aber auch ziemlich schön.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es her war, dass er zuhause war. Langsam begann er zu frieren und machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach Hause. Jonne bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein, die er, falls er mal zuhause war, als Abkürzung benutzte. Heute war eine ziemlich sternklare Nacht.

Plötzlich wurde er von zwei starken Händen an die raue Wand der engen Gasse gedrückt. Keine Sekunde später spürte er auch den kalten Lauf einer Waffe an der Stirn. Eine Stimme nah an seinem Ohr hauchte: "Ein Mucks und du bist tot, Kleiner!"

Mehr als ein Wimmern brachte Jonne nicht heraus. Er hatte furchtbare Angst. Was musste er auch in der Nacht diese unheimliche Abkürzung nehmen? Nur weil Jonne so unvorsichtig gewesen ist, musste er jetzt sterben?

Er schluchzte. Warum nur? Ein Stich im Arm lies ihn kurz aufschreien. Auf einmal überkam ihn eine Müdigkeit und in der nächsten Minute schlummerte er schon friedlich vor sich hin. Dass er weggetragen wurde, bekam er nicht mehr mit.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lauris POV*

Als Lauri aufwachte, dröhnte sein Schädel schlimmer, als nach jeder Sauftour. Er war gefesselt, und selbst die kleinste Bewegung seiner Handgelenke verursachte Schmerzen. Lauri stand in einer aufrechten Position, was nicht gerade angenehm war.

Als er es endlich schaffte, seine Augen zu öffnen, schaute er sich in dem Raum um. Es war eine Art Heizungskeller, dachte Lauri, da überall Rohre entlang führten, aber was ihn am meisten verwunderte, war, dass er nicht allein war. Außer ihm waren dort noch zwei Leute auf dieselbe Weise gefesselt, wie Lauri.

Sie schienen beide zu schlafen. Einen kannte er aus dem Fernsehen, das war der Sänger einer anderen Band, dessen Namen Lauri dummerweise vergessen hatte.

"Na, auch schon aufgewacht?", ertönte direkt neben ihm eine bekannte Stimme. Lauri reckte seinen Hals, so weit das in den Fesseln ging, in Richtung das Geräuschs. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich. "Ville!", rief Lauri erleichtert. 'Wenigstens jemand Bekanntes, hier', dachte er. Mit einem Mal kroch Verzweiflung in dem Vogel hoch. 'Was wollen die überhaupt von uns?!', dachte er ängstlich,'Wollen sie Geld?' Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Schlüsselklirren von draußen unterbrochen. Lauri zuckte zusammen, als der Schlüssel mehrmals im Schloss umgedreht wurde und drei maskierte Gestalten eintraten.

Eine von denen schleifte jemanden unsanft hinter sich her. Als Lauri diesen Jemand erkannte, erstarrte er. Jonne! Er schien bewusstlos zu sein.' Was haben die ihm angetan?' "Jonne!", rief Lauri panisch. Kurz darauf kam einer der Männer, wie Lauri unschwer an der Statur erkennen konnte, auf ihn zu und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. "HALT'S MAUL!!!", brüllte dieser. Lauri stöhnte und spuckte Blut. 'Verdammt', fluchte er still. Als die Typen Jonne gefesselt hatten und wieder gegangen waren, erkundigte sich Ville: "He, Lintu, alles ok bei dir?" "Ja, ja alles klar...", meinte Lauri etwas genervt. 'Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus, dass selbst der Obervampir die Krankenschwester spielen muss?!', dachte er, schließlich war das nur ein Schlag, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

 

* * *

 

*Villes POV*

"HALT'S MAUL!!!", und schon hatte Lauri ne Faust im Gesicht. 'F*ck, das sah nicht gerade toll aus, Lintus Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete.

' "He, Lintu, alles ok bei dir? ", fragte Ville. Bei der genervten Antwort will er wieder zurückzicken, doch Ville war hier mindestens 12 Stunden und hatte verdammt Durst und sagte deshalb stattdessen:"Es wäre ratsam, unsere Zeit und Kraft hier auf etwas Anderes als Streiten zu verschwenden,findest du nicht?"

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich Lintu neben mir regelmäßig atmen. 'Toll, jetzt ist der auch noch eingepennt', dachte Ville und seufzte. Während die Anderen schliefen, machte Ville sich daran, einen -etwas verzweifelten- Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen.

Aber da die Fesseln ihm nicht gerade viel Bewegungsfreiraum ließen und der Knoten ziemlich fest war, gelang ihm das nicht.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

*Samus POV*

'Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?', von der Sorte schwirrten Samu noch hundert andere Fragen im Kopf, als er aufwachte. Er war mit seinen Kumpels auf Sauftour, erinnerte er sich, verabschiedete sich und dann…dann fehlte seine Erinnerung. Jetzt stand er hier , gefesselt, und hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, warum er hier war, und was genau passiert ist. Samu schlug seine Augen auf und sah sich um.

Außer ihm waren noch vier Personen im Raum, Einer war wach. 'Moment mal, den kenn' ich, das ist doch der Sänger von dieser Band,wie heißen die nochmal? His Oversized Arrogance oder so ähnlich...

'Die Anderen waren auch Bandsänger, erkannte Samu,so wie er selbst. Einerseits beruhigte ihn der Gedanke, nicht alleine zu sein,andererseits machte er ihm Angst, da Einer, den Samu als den Sänger von The Rasmus erkannte, verletzt war. Auf einmal hörte er ein geknurrtes "Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum musst du so glotzen?"

'Ups, hab ich den die ganze Zeit angestarrt, wie peinlich..."Äh, nein, sorry"naja wobei, gut aussehen tut er ja...' 'was fürn Schrott denke ich mir denn jetzt zusammen?! Wie auch immer...', dachte Samu und schaute schnell weg. Die Anderen schienen auch langsam aufwachen.


	3. Chapter 3

*Theons POV*  
  
Was ist passiert?', dachte Theon verwirrt.  Alles tat ihm weh, und das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war,dass er von ein paar Typen verfolgt und niedergeschlagen wurde. Theon hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht mit sowas…

Er schaffte es, seine Augen zu öffnen und stellte fest, dass er nicht alleine war, was Theon allerdings nicht wirklich half, er kannte niemanden hier wirklich, manche hatte er schon vorher im Fernsehen gesehen, andere auch nicht, doch aus der wenigen Kenntnis, die Theon hatte, konnte er schließen, dass das alles Bandsänger waren. 

Alles Männer außer einem blondem gutaussehendem Mädchen.  
"Hey, alles okay",begann er, "Na,wie heißt du denn, Süße?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*Jonnes POV*  
Jonne stöhnte. 'Was haben die eigentlich mit mir gemacht?',dachte er. Würde ihm nicht alles wehtun, würde Jonne glatt denken, er wäre schon tot. Der Negative Sänger hatte Angst. Viel Angst. Er schaute sich um und sah einen schlafenden Lauri, jemanden, den er nicht kannte, einen gelangweilten Ville...

  
"Ville!", quikte Jonne, worauf Ville nur die Augen verdrehte, als noch jemand direkt neben Jonne zu sich kam. 'Ups, hoffentlich habe ich den jetzt nicht geweckt.'  ..."Na, wie heißt du denn, Süße?" 'Ist der wirklich so blind oder will der mich nur beleidigen?' Jonne versuchte in den Fesseln wegzurücken, was ihm aber nichts als schmerzende Handgelenke brachte.  

"Hör auf, ihn so anzuschwulen, mann!", erklang es plötzlich von der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. 'Ville hat mich vor diesem Spanner gerettet, mit Ville kann mir hier nichts passieren! ', dachte Jonne erfreut und strahlte ihn  mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Danke, Ville." Ville war wirklich ein super Kumpel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*Theon*   
'Ups, das ist ja ein ER! ', dachte Theon ertappt. ' Ok, alles was du jetzt brauchst, ist eine gute Ausrede, damit die berühmtesten Rockstars Finnlands dich nicht hassen.

Leichter gesagt, als getan...' "Ähm, also ich...ich, äh, hab dich wohl...ähh...verwechselt…", stotterte Theon und erntete irritierte Blicke von allen Seiten.

'Ok, ausgerechnet einen berühmten, höchst gutaussehenden Rocker mit jemanden zu verwechseln, ist wohl nicht die beste Ausrede, die es gibt', dachte Theon und rang sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln ab.


	4. Chapter 4

*Lauris POV*

Lauri wachte auf, als er Stimmen hörte. Eigentlich wollte er noch weiterschlafen, doch nach einem ausgiebigen Kampf mit sich selbst, entschied er sich, doch die Augen zu öffnen. 'Hab ich was verpasst?', war sein erster Gedanke auf die komische Szene, die sich ihm bot.

Der blonde Typ von vorhin war aufgewacht -Lauri hatte sich mittlerweile daran erinnert, dass es der Sänger der Band 'Lovex' war- und lächelte entschuldigend. Jonne schaute Ville an, als hätte er ihm gerade einen Lolli geschenkt und Ville selbst, der schaute eigentlich fast so genervt wie immer drein.

Irgendwie fand er, dass das Ganze verdammt komisch aussah, diese Blicke waren echt oscarreif. "Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Lauri kichernd, worauf er nur einen noch genervteren Blick von Ville erntete. Er wusste zwar, dass das nicht wirklich der beste Zeitpunkt war, um sich kaputt zulachen, aber egal...

Plötzlich hörte er, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde und sein Lachen erstarb förmlich. Als Lauri sah, wie Einer der Typen auf ihn zukam, drehte er seinen Kopf automatisch weg, aus Angst, er könnte Lauri mehr wehtun. Er befreite Lauri aber von den Fesseln. 'Was zum…', dachte Lauri, konnte aber nicht einmal zuende denken,als der Entführer ihn unsanft am Nacken packte und aus dem Zimmer zerrte, "Jetzt wollen wir doch mal einen kleinen Brief an deine Freunde schreiben", meinte der Typ mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

*Akis POV*

Aki machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um Lauri, seit fast zwei Tragen hatte er nichts von ihm gehört. Jetzt war er mit den restlichen Bandmitgliedern im Proberaum und sie besprachen, was sie tun sollten. Verdammt, ich nach mir Sorgen, Eero!", sagte er. "

Ich weiß, ich auch, aber ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein, du kennst doch unseren Lintu", versuchte Eero ihn zu beruhigen und nahm Aki in den Arm. "Also, fassen wir mal zusammen", begann Pauli," Seit wir vor ein paar Tagen im Club waren, haben wir Lauri nicht mehr gesehen, auf dem Handy konnten wir ihn auch nicht erreichen. Ich schlage vor, wenn wir weiter immer noch nichts mehr von ihm hören, schalten wie die Polizei ein, was glaubt ihr?"

"Aber wenn wir die Polizei einschalten, kommt das Ganze an die Öffentlichkeit",warf Eero ein. Aki hatte keinen Nerv, sich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen. Irgendwie vermisste er ihn sehr. Ja, einen Freund zu vermissen war zwar ganz normal, aber so sehr?

Aki konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, er sollte doch wohl ein paar Tage ohne seinen Lauri aushalten können! Konnte er aber nicht. Immer wenn er Lauri sah, hatte Aki so ein komisches Gefühl, war das Freundschaft? Doch an so ein Gefühl konnte Aki sich das letzte Mal erinnern, als er seine letzte Freundin hatte, und er hatte sie geliebt, darin lag kein Zweifel, aber das bedeutete ja...

Aber das ging einfach nicht! Vielleicht hatte er die Freundin doch nicht geliebt? "Äh, Aki? Noch da?", weckte Pauli ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Wie? Was ist?", fragte Aki verwirrt. "OK, nochmal: Was ist los,Aki?", fragte Eero ihn schon zum zweiten Mal. "Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um Lauri", meinte Aki. Das entsprach wenigstens zur Hälfte der Wahrheit. "Ist es nur das?", hakte Eero nach. Aki nickte, er wollte Eero schließlich nicht seinen ganzen Gefühlssalat auf die Nase binden.

"Na dann komm, wir lenken dich ein bisschen ab. Schauen wir doch mal unsere Fanpost durch", schlug Eero vor. 'Och nö, womit hab ich das denn verdient?', dachte Aki, der mehr als keine Lust darauf hatte, 'aber egal,wer weiß,vielleicht lenkt es mich wirklich ab', dachte Aki, als Pauli einen ziemlich fetten Stapel Briefe auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Aki las die ersten Paar etwas deinteressiert durch, es lenkte ihn wirklich von seinen Sorgen ab und als er sich ganz hereingesteigert hatte, kam ein Brief, wo auf den Umschlag eine schwarz gefärbte Rose aufgeklebt war. Hastig öffnete Aki ihn und was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.


	5. Chapter 5

*Eeros POV*

Eero ging gerade mit den Anderen die Fanpost durch, als er einen Stuhl umfallen hörte. Als er hinschaute, sah er, dass Aki so plötzlich aufgestanden war, sodass der Stuhl umgefallen ist. Und er sah aus, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

'Was ist denn jetzt los? ', dachte Eero und ging zu ihm. "Hey, was ist denn los? ", fragte Eero und als er nach mehreren Ansprechversuchen immer noch keine Reaktion von Aki bekam, dachte er: ' Geht wohl nichts anderes', und schüttelte Aki an den Schultern mit den Worten: " Was ist denn mit dir los, verdammt nochmal!?", was Aki aus seiner Starre weckte, doch statt etwas zu sagen, brach dieser in Tränen aus.

' Hab ich was falsch gemacht?', dachte Eero und schaute Pauli mit einem fragenden Blick an, welcher daraufhin aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Also knieten Eero und Pauli sich zu den schluchzendem Aki und Sprachen erst einmal beruhigend auf ihn ein. Eero fiel ein Zettel auf, der neben dem Drummer lag. Eero hob ihn auf und las ihn. Dort stand in roten, verschnörkelten Buchstaben ein Erpresserbrief:

'Wenn ihr euren Sänger lebend zurück haben wollt, muss Einer von euch am Freitag 1 Million Euro um Mitternacht bei den Toiletten am Hauptbahnhof vorbeibringen. PS: Denkt nicht mal daran, die Polizei einzuschalten, sonst muss der Sänger leiden' darunter war eine schwarze Feder aufgeklebt. Eero war sich sicher, dass es sich um Lauris handelte.

"P-Pauli? ", rief Eero mit zitternder Stimme, "Sch-Schau dir das mal an." Pauli kam sofort zu Eero und las sich den Brief auch durch. Als beide den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, mussten sie noch einiges an Beruhigungsarbeit bei Aki leisten, welcher bereits mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende war. Die drei einigten sich darauf, die Polizei nicht einzuschalten, aber ihren Manager anzurufen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*Lauris POV*

Bis vor kurzem hätte Lauri es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass man solche Kopfschmerzen haben könnte, doch jetzt wurde ihm gerade das Gegenteil auf schmerzhafteste Tour bewiesen. Er lag auf dem Boden und war zu seiner Überraschung nicht gefesselt. ' Wenigstens etwas', dachte er.

Lauri erinnerte sich, dass der Typ ihn in einen anderen Raum gebracht hatte um ihn dort fast zu erschlagen. Dabei hatte er irgend so ein Zeug gebrabbelt, von wegen Lauri würde hier nicht mehr lebend herauskommen. 'Ein Grund mehr, hier schleunigst rauszukommen', dachte Lauri trocken.

Er hörte Jonnes besorgte Stimme direkt über sich: " L-Lauri? " Grummelnd schlug Lauri seine Augen auf und sah genau in Jonnes blaue Augen. Kaum eine Sekunde später warf sich Jonne in Lauris Arme. "Ja, dir auch einen guten Morgen", meinte Lauri.Als Jonne sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, schaute Lauri sich um. Die Anderen waren auch nicht mehr gefesselt und neben Jonne saß dieser Lovex-Sänger und Ville saß ,gelangweilt wie eh und je ,in einer Ecke.

In der anderen Ecke saß ein Typ, den Lauri offensichtlich nicht kannte und lächelte ihn an. Lauri beäugte den durchdringend. Kannte er ihn von irgendwo her? Wahrscheinlich nicht...Oder doch? "Hey, was starrst du Samu so an? Man könnte glatt denken, du wärst verliebt!", ertönte eine amüsierte Stimme direkt neben ihm. 'Samu, so heißt er also...Samu...Sagt mir der Name irgendwas?'

'..Moment, was hat dieser blonde Typ, Theo oder so ähnlich heißt er doch, gesagt? Irgendwas wie dass ich Samu anstarre und man glatt denken könnte, ich wäre verliebt... Ich wäre WAS?! ' Schnell löste Lauri seinen Blick von Samu, doch es war ein klein wenig zu spät. Er wurde von albernem Gekicher von Jonnes und Theos Seite empfangen. Nur Ville lachte nicht mit, wofür Lauri ihm sehr dankbar war.

Dafür war sein Blick noch finsterer geworden, was nicht gerade besser war. 

 

"Ähhhh, Leute, ich glaube, wir sollten unsere Zeit lieber damit verbringen, uns zu überlegen, wie wir vielleicht fliehen könnten oder sowas...", versuchte Lauri, die Situation etwas zu retten, doch irgendwie hörte ihm keiner zu. "Theon? Jonne ? Haltet mal beide eure Klappen, klar?", sagte Ville ziemlich heftig und funkelte die beiden an, welche sofort verstummten und betreten zu Boden schauten.

"Also, ich würde erst mal die Tür probieren, aufzubekommen, denn sie sieht nicht gerade stabil aus", setzte Ville fort. "He, soll ich das machen?", und schon wieder war Lauris Mund schneller als das Gehirn. "Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee", entgegnete Ville. 'Na egal', dachte Lauri und warf sich gegen die Tür, welche sich aber nicht einen Zentimeter bewegte. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder, und nach dem geschätztem siebten Mal sprang sie endlich auf, und Lauri rannte den Entführern direkt in die Arme.


	6. Chapter 6

*Lauris POV*

'Oh verdammt, jetzt bin ich tot!', dachte Lauri panisch, als der Typ, in den Lauri praktisch hineingerannt war, ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm. " Na, wer wollte hier denn fliehen?", fragte er mit diesem gemeinen Grinsen und drückte Lauris Luftröhre noch etwas fester zu. Lauri keuchte auf und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, doch es gelang nicht.

Lauri wollte noch nicht sterben! Hilflos sah er zu den Anderen, doch die Kollegen des Entführers drückten sie an die Wand, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnten. Lauri unternahm noch einmal den Versuch, sich zu befreien, doch es gelang nicht. Im Vergleich zu dem war Lauri doch nur eine Fliege, die man ganz einfach zerdrücken konnte, was der Typ gerade auch tat. Irgendwann wurde ihm Lauris Zappelei genug.

Er zog eine Pistole und richtete sie auf Lauris Hinterkopf. Lauri erstarrte. "Eine Bewegung, und das Innere deines kleinen Köpfchens ziert die Wand", erklärte ihm der Entführer mit einem süffisantem Lächeln, " Na geht doch. Jetzt gehst du brav aus dem Zimmer, ohne dass ich gezwungen bin, jemanden zu erschießen. " "Musst ja nicht du sein", fügte er leise hinzu. Lauri kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, das Bild einer von ihm verschuldeten Blutlache aus dem Kopf zu kriegen. Endlich lies der Typ Lauri los, bohrte ihm die Pistole in den Rücken und stieß ihn damit.

Da Lauri nicht auf den Stoß vorbereitet war, stolperte er und fiel unsanft auf den kalten Betonboden, was ihm den Atem verschlug. Der Entführer lachte spöttisch und trat Lauri, der sich, um zu Atem zu kommen, auf den Rücken gerollt hatte, in die Rippen, was ein grässliches Knacken und einen Aufschrei von Lauris Seite zur Folge hatte. Lauri krümmte sich zusammen und hielt sich die Rippen. 'Warum tut er das? Will er mich nur leiden sehen, oder was?', dachte Lauri noch halb betäubt vor Schmerz. "Du hast eine wirklich schöne Stimme, kein Wunder, dass die alle darauf abfahren", meinte der Entführer, der sich zu Lauri hinuntergebeugt hatte und ihn grob auf die Beine zog.

Er schleifte den halb bewusstlosen Lauri zu einer Art Gefängniszelle und warf ihn achtlos auf ein altes, stinkendes Bett, das in der Ecke der Zelle stand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*Villes POV*

'Da hat man einmal einen, soweit man es so nennen konnte, Plan und durch diesen verdammten Zufall ist Lintu diesen Typen in die Arme gelaufen. Und wessen Schuld ist das?

Wie immer meine', dachte Ville resigniert und seufzte. Er wollte Lauri helfen, doch auch auf Ville kam plötzlich einer der Entführer zu und drückte ihn an die Wand. Seine Position war nicht gerade bequem, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Lauri schlimmer erging. Dank Ville.

Er wurde von einem entsetzlichem Schrei aus seinen Gedanken geweckt. Aber da der Typ ihm die Sicht versperrte, konnte Ville nichts erkennen. Als der Typ sich bewegte, konnte Ville einen Blick auf Lauri und den Entführer, der wahrscheinlich der Anführer war, erhaschen. Lauri lag zusammen gekrümmt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden und der Entführer lachte ihn aus. Plötzlich kroch Hass in Ville hoch. Woher nahm dieser Kerl das Recht, Lauri so leiden zu lassen!? Er wehrte sich mit aller Kraft.

Der Typ, der ihn gefangen hielt, verdrehte genervt die Augen und zischte ihm hämisch zu:"Du bist einfach zu schwach für mich, wann kapierst du das endlich, he?" Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah Ville, wie Lauri weg geschleift wurde."Das werden wir noch sehen", knurrte Ville mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Natürlich war der Typ stärker, wusste Ville insgeheim, doch Angriff war ja bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung. Plötzlich wurde Ville losgelassen und sein Entführer fing schallend an zu lachen.

Er erzählte seinen Komplizen von dem 'Gespräch', welche daraufhin auch lachend zusammen aus dem Raum gingen und die Tür mit einem schweren Schloss abschlossen. Niedergeschlagen setzte Ville sich auf den Boden und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. 'Wieso hab ich mir überhaupt eingebildet, dass die Flucht gelingen könnte.

Jetzt habe ich nur alles schlimmer gemacht, als es ohnehin schon war.' Ville wurde aus seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er schrak auf und sah, dass sich Samu neben ihn gesetzt hatte. " Ist alles klar bei dir?", fragte dieser besorgt. Ville winkte ab. "Jaja, alles in Ordnung", antwortete er.

'Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, bis auf, dass wir gekidnappt wurden, Lauri jetzt gequält, oder gar getötet wird und sogar die Entführer mich auslachen. Ansonsten ist alles in bester Ordnung', dachte Ville."Wirklich? Du siehst aber nicht so aus...", hakte Samu nach.'Was für ein Blitzmerker!'

"Ach komm", sagte Samu und rückte etwas näher an Ville heran und nahm ihn in den Arm. Erst wollte Ville ihm sagen, er solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, da Ville nicht der Typ für Körperkontakt war, das war eher Jonnes Stärke, doch irgendwie beruhigte es ihn doch. Komisch, das war das erste Mal, dass körperliche Nähe ihn so sehr beruhigte, fast noch besser als Nikotin. Aber als Ville sich bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat, löste er schnell die Umarmung.

So umarmten sich doch nur Liebespärchen! Bestimmt mussten sie komisch ausgesehen haben. Er schaute hinüber zur anderen Zimmerseite. Jonne schlief auf Theons Schoß, welcher ihm hin und wieder durch die Haare streichelte. Hatte der immer noch nicht kapiert, dass Jonne KEIN Mädchen war?! Samu war wieder zu Ville gerutscht und lächelte. 'Na super, der ist ja anhänglich wie ein Hündchen!', dachte Ville, 'Naja wobei...so schlimm ist das gar nicht' und legte einen Arm um Samu, wie er es vorher bei ihm gatan hatte. Irgendwann sanken beide in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ich konnte mich bis jetzt nicht melden weil ich (meine sis) die story grad überträgt.  
> Es ist meine erste ff und naja...Es wär schön, wenn ihr Kommis dalassen könntet, denn sie sind es,was die ganze Mühe hier erträglich macht (+meine liebe zum schreiben und meine wundervolle Beta/Schwester)
> 
> Autor: Geschrieben by-meine sis. Selbstlob stinkt.
> 
> Sis: Hey,wenn du dass selbst schreiben könntest,müsste ich mich nicht selbst loben sondern könnte dich dazu zwingen, dass zu machen.  
> Oder willst du deine Geschichte selber hierher übertragen?
> 
> Autor: Hehe,sorry! *flüchtet*

*Jonnes POV*

Alles ging plötzlich so schnell, bevor Jonne verstehen konnte, was passiert war, wurde er schon wieder an die Wand gedrückt. Panik kroch in ihm auf, es war genauso wie bei der Nacht der Entführung. Doch Jonne war schmächtig gebaut und konnte sich überhaupt nicht wehren.

Er sah, wie der Entführer Lauri die Luft abschnürte und ihn so plötzlich schubste, dass er hinfiel. Dann trat er ihn einfach! Ja Lauris Schrei brannte sich in Jonnes Gehirn ein. Wie konnte er nur lachend dabei zusehen, wie Lauri sich auf dem Boden wand und krümmte?! Immer dieser sah Jonne Lauri vor seinem inneren Auge und immer wieder hörte er ihn schmerzerfüllt aufschreien und sah den Entführer lachend daneben stehen.

Und Jonne konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer tatenlos zuzusehen! Das war zu viel für Jonne und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

 

* * *

 

 

 

*Theons POV*

Der Fluchtversuch war verdammt schief gegangen und Lauri war den Entführern geradewegs entgegengerannt. Verdammt dumm gelaufen war wohl in diesem Fall untertrieben...Theon hatte sich auf das Schlimmste eingestellt, doch die Wirklichkeit war noch schlimmer als alle seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen und Theon war ehrlich geschockt. Als sie endlich losgelassen wurden, sah er, wie Jonne schlaff nach vorne fiel. Er fing ihn geschickt auf und legte ihn sanft aauf seinen Schoß. Jonne sah ziemlich blass aus. Verdammt, was musste man bei diesem Erste-Hilfe-Zeug noch einmal tun?

Theon hatte keine Ahnung. Hilflos schaute er zu Ville, der aber zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, den Entführern, die gerade lachend aus dem Raum gingen, Todesblicke zuzuwerfen.Außerdem würde Theon ihn nicht um Hilfe bitten! Der hielt ihn doch sowieso schon für weich genug, jetzt konnte er endlich seinen Stolz und sein Können beweisen, auf dem Ville aber in letzter Zeit ziemlich herumgetrampelt war. 'Also, konzentrieren...', dachte Theon, 'zuerst Puls fühlen.'

Theon fühlte Jonnes Puls. Er ging sehr schnell, und wenn man genau hinschaute, konnte man auch erkennen, dass Jonne ein wenig zitterte. Theon strich Jonne beruhigend durch die Haare. Er fragte sich, ob Jonne die Berührungen spürte und tatsächlich beruhigte sich sein Puls etwas. Auch als Jonne ganz ruhig dalag und Theon der Einzige war, der wach war, hörte er nicht auf. 'Was für eine weiche Haut... ', dachte Theon, als er wieder Jonnes Wange streichelte. Während er schlief, sah Jonne einfach aus wie ein Engel, sogar mehr als normalerweise.

Theon dachte:'Ich werde dich für immer, um jeden Preis beschützen, verlass dich darauf...Jonne, mein Engel... ' Theon zwang sich, den Blick von Jonne abzuwenden, und legte den schlafenden Jonne, der sich bereits richtig an Theon gekuschelt hatte, behutsam auf den Boden. Daraufhin wälzte sich Jonne von der einen Seite auf die andere, grummelte etwas unverständliches, wachte aber nicht auf. Was er wohl träumte?

Als Theon sich abwandte, um sich selbst schlafen zu legen, da es, Seiner Müdigkeit nach zuurteilen, schon ziemlich spät war, hörte er ein leises:"T-Theon? " Theon wirbelte herum und sah Jonne mit angewinkelten Beinen in der Ecke sitzen. Er schniefte. "Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Theon und setzte sich sofort zu Jonne, der sich daraufhin schluchzend an ihn klammerte. "Willst du es mir nicht erzählen?", fragte Theon, nachdem er immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte.

Schließlich fing Jonne an, auch wenn langsam und stockend, zu reden. "Ich... Also es geht um...",stotterte er. "Ich hab einfach Angst um Lauri!",platzte Jonne schließlich heraus und brach noch mehr in Tränen aus. Theon versuchte ihn zu beruhigen:"Shht, du kennst Lauri doch etwas länger als ich und weißt, dass er das überleben wird" 'Hoffentlich...', fügte Theon in Gedanken hinzu. "Es ist schon, spät, du solltest besser schlafen... ",meinte Theon mit warmer Stimme und nach kurzer Zeit lag Jonne wieder schlafend in seinen Schoß. Theon umarmte Jonne fester und küsste ihm sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er selbst einschlief.

Irgendwann, als Theon schon in einen sehr tiefen Schlaf gesunken war, wurde er aus seiner weit entfernten Traumwelt mit einem stechendem Schmerz in der Wange langsam in die Realität zurückgeholt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das ganze Kapitel ist aus Akis Sicht.  
> Enjooy~

Aki war müde und sehr um Lauri besorgt. Ob sie ihn verletzt haben?

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Aki wieder schluchzen und fing an zu zittern. Freitag war in zwei Tagen, bis dahin musste Aki wohl oder übel abwarten. Aber er wollte das nicht! Schluchzend lag der Drummer unter der Bettdecke und wählte wieder Lauris Nummer. Er vermisste ihn so... als Aki früher Albträume gehabt hatte, hatte Aki immer Lauri angerufen, der, egal, wie spät es war, immer sofort zu Aki gefahren ist, um ihn zu trösten und einfach für ihn da zu sein. Aki hörte Lauris stimme in der Mailbox: "hier ist die Mailbox von Lauri Ylönen. Ich bin leider im Moment nicht da, aber hinterlasse doch eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton. Pieeeep..."

"Ich bins, Aki. Ich vermisse dich, bitte komm zurück!" Aki wusste, dass es nichts brachte, aber so konnte er wenigstens Lauris Stimme hören, auch wenn ihn dass noch trauriger machte, weil der echte Lauri nicht hier und in Gefahr war. Durch das Telefon klang er so nah,auch wenn er normalerweise nicht so ernst war, aber die `seriöseren`Anrufer wie ihr Management fänden eine verrückte Mailbox bestimmt nicht so toll.

Aki lächelte durch seine Tränen beim Gedanken an den auf seine verrückte und aufgedrehte Weise lieben,gerade deswegen süßen und loyalen besten Freund. Aki brauchte jemanden. Er fühlte sich,als wär seine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte das Lauri diesmal nicht für ihn da sein konnte. Wen konnte er anrufen?

Pauli? -Ne,der würde ihn bestimmt dafür auslachen so eine Heulsuse und Weichei zu sein und dann richtig besorgt sein und überfürsorglich wie eine Mutter.

Eero? -Nee...Oder doch?Besser nicht...Oder doch? Nach langem Hin und Her entschied sich Aki, es zu riskieren, weil er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, allein zu sein.                        Als Eero endlich abhob, polterte zunächst etwas, als ob er gegen was gestoßen wär, was wahrscheinlich so war, da Eero kurz danach Aua schrie und fluchte. Danach fragte er verschlafen und freundlich:"Wer ist da und weißt du,wie verdammt noch mal spät es ist?!" Stimmt,Eero war ja ein kein Morgenmensch, kein Wunder, dass er so reagierte.Kurz überlegte Aki, aufzulegen, aber das würde Eero nur noch mehr aufregen, jetzt war er ja wach.

"Sorry,ich bins,Aki",murmelte er schüchtern. Dabei dachte er:Warum Lauri? 'Ich brauche ihn doch! Und jetzt war er weg,entführt und kam möglicherweise niemals wieder.-Stop.So darfst du nicht denken.Er kommt wieder,er ist in Ordnung und wenn er wieder da ist wird alles wieder gut',sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte verstanden, dass er den Gedanken an einen toten Lauri nicht ertragen konnte und zusammengebrochen wär. Alles wär besser, wenn man ihn stattdessen entführt hätte. Besser jeder als Lauri. Selbstsüchtig,aber wahr waren diese Gedanken. Er war nur der Drummer;ersetzbar -Lauri nicht. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass er von ihnen am meisten Fans hatte -Er war einfach Lauri. Seiner von dem Albtraum immer noch schweißnassen Hand entglitt das Handy, was Eero wohl hörte. "

Hey Aki,alles okay?",fragte er besorgt. Er klang müde. "Aki?" Jener hatte mittlerweile das Handy aufgehoben und starrte es leer an. Wieder kamen ihm die Tränen und Schluchzer erschütterten seinen ganzen Körper. "I-ich hatte einen A-albtraum",brachte er schließlich hervor. Sofort kam er sich dämlich und kindisch vor-wie ein kleines Kind, dass wegen einem schlimmen Albtraum zu seinen Eltern ins Bett kriecht. Eero dachte trocken:' Ist das ein Grund,mich mitten in der Nacht zu wecken?' Das behielt er für sich,die Sache mit Lauri hatte sie alle gestresst, aber genau deswegen hatte er grad keinen Nerv dafür, Aki zu trösten.

Es war 2 Uhr,paska,da konnte er gar nichts. Vor allem nicht aufstehen. "Warte kurz",sagte er, um Zeit zu haben,sich zu beruhigen und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Nur eine Sekunde lang, waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor er einschlief. Aki lauschte, was machte Eero nur so lange? Als er schließlich ein Schnarchen hörte, seufzte er und legte auf. Toll, jetzt fühlte er sich schlecht, ihn aufgeweckt zu haben.' Schuldgefühle, genau was ich brauche', dachte Aki bitter.

Er hörte ein Geräusch, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum, da seine Katzen ständig in der Nacht nach draußen gingen. Katzen eben. Wieder fing er an zu zittern;er fror trotz seiner Wollsocken und seinem Pullover. Er eh nicht schlafen,also ging er nach unten, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Während die Kaffeemaschine friedlich surrte, erstarrte Aki plötzlich. Das Poltern hatte sich wiederholt; und die Katzen schliefen friedlich auf seinen Füßen. Er war kurz davor in Panik zu geraten, beruhigte sich dann aber selbst. Okay,jemand ist im Haus.Wahrscheinlich. Ich brauche etwas,um mich zu verteidigen.

Suchend sah Aki sich um, bis er eine Bratpfanne entdeckte. Genau was ich brauche, dachte er entschlossen und ging, bewaffnet, in sein Zimmer, um nachzuschauen, wer da war. Tatsächlich sah Aki eine dunkle Gestalt, die gerade sein Bett durchwühlte. Wahrscheinlich dachte der Einbrecher, Aki würde, wie so ziemlich jeder normale Mensch um diese Tageszeit, schlafen. Er sah die Chance, diesen Einbrecher, der immer noch mit dem Bett beschäftigt war, von hinten zu überraschen. Mit wackeligen Knien und zitternden Händen schlich Aki langsam in die Richtung seines Bettes. Auf einmal richtete sich der Einbrecher auf und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe hektisch um sich. Der Drummer war darauf nicht vorbereitete und duckte sich so plötzlich, dass er sich am dort stehenden, niedrigen Glastisch den Kopf stieß und einen Schmerzeslaut gerade noch unterdrücken konnte. Doch als Aki den Kopf hob, war die Gestalt verschwunden. Einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt!

Aki hielt die Bratpfanne wie einen Schlagstock bereit zum Angriff und ging in Richtung Bett, wo auch sein Handy war. Aki fühlte sich unwohl, da er nicht wusste, wo der Einbrecher war, doch als er endlich am Bett angekommen war und sich das Handy krallte, war sein ganzes Unbehagen wie verflogen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und begann zu wählen.

Wieder Eero? -Aki hatte ihn doch schon genug belästigt, aber das war ein Einbruch, und der Einbrecher lief noch irgendwo in seiner Wohnung frei herum! Oder gleich die Polizei? Doch Aki kam zu keinem Entschluss, da er plötzlich direkt in seiner Nähe ein Rascheln hörte. Instinktiv wollte der Drummer zu der Bratpfanne greifen, die er direkt eben sich gelegt hatte, doch dazu kam er auch nicht mehr, da Aki plötzlich ein Gewicht auf sich spürte, sodass er in sein Bett fiel und zwei Hände auf seinem Hals, die ihm die Luft abdrückten, was das Atmen unmöglich machte.

Als Aki kurz vor dem Ersticken war, löste sich der Druck von seinem Hals, doch bevor er nach Luft schnappen konnte, wurden die feuchten Hände schon durch etwas kaltes ersetzt, das sich zwar nicht so stark, aber trotzdem unangenehm in den Hals drückte. Nun hörte Aki eine tiefe, drohende Stimme: "Du fragst dich doch bestimmt schon, warum wir dir die Ehre gestatten, dich zu besuchen, stimmt`s?" ,Aki, der das metallene Ding gerade als Waffe identifiziert hatte, war im Moment zu geschockt und ängstlich, um überhaupt eine Reaktion zu zeigen. "Ich möchte dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen", fuhr der Einbrecher fort, "Das wäre ja schlimm für deine armen Nerven!" Aki konnte den Sarkasmus förmlich riechen.

"Wie auch immer, wir waren uns nicht ganz sicher, ob ihr unser kleines Briefchen überhaupt ernst genommen habt. Also habe ich dir extra einen Besuch erstattet, um zu zeigen, wie ernst wir es mit eurem Sänger meinen." Als Aki erkannte, dass es sich hierbei um Lauris Entführer handelte, geriet er endgültig in Panik und begann, sich zu wehren. "Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", rief er und versuchte, den Entführer in die Magengrube zu treten, doch dieser wich geschickt aus und feuerte seine Waffe direkt über Akis Kopf ab. Sofort verstummte er und blieb zitternd in seinem Bett liegen.

Diesmal steckte der Typ seine Pistole zwar ein, begann aber, Aki wieder fast zu erwürgen. Er nahm die Stimme nur entfernt war. "Wo waren wir? Ach ja, wenn ihr zu spät, gar nicht oder ohne Geld kommt, ist euer Sänger einen Kopf kürzer, verstanden?" Der mittlerweile gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit ankämpfende Drummer brachte nur ein Röcheln zustande. Schließlich lies der Einbrecher Aki los und ging gemächlich, als wäre nichts gewesen, zum offenen Fenster, um dort dann hinaus zuklettern. Aki versuchte noch, sein Handy zu erreichen und den erstbesten Kontakt anzurufen, doch er war zu schwach und seine Augen fielen ihm auf der Stelle zu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kommis!  
> Biitteee~
> 
> Falls dass überhaupt jemand liest...
> 
> sonst bin ich trauurig...
> 
> ach,vergesst es, bin eh mit übertragen beschäftigt+ist ja net meine story...
> 
> falls ihrs noch nich gechekt habt,es ist die schwester hier:P

*Lauris POV*

Lauri wachte auf dem stinkenden Bett auf und fragte sich, was passiert war, doch als er sich aufsetzen wollte, wurde Lauris Erinnerung so schmerzhaft zurückgeholt, dass er aufschrie und vom Bett fiel. So lag Lauri schwer atmend auf dem Boden und wartete, bis der Schmerz in seinen Rippen wenigstens ein bisschen nachließ. Als das Stechen endlich etwas erträglicher wurde, schaffte Lauri es, sich aufzurichten und umzuschauen.

Er war in einer Art Gefängniszelle, die mit einem schweren Gitter geschützt war. Ansonsten geb es nicht viel in dem Raum, außer dem 'Bett' -solange man es als dieses bezeichnen konnte- war direkt vor dem Eingang eine halbvolle Suppenschüssel abgestellt. Die Suppe schmeckte grässlich, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts. Der Vogel legte den Löffel und die Schüssel beiseite und ging mühsam zurück zum 'Bett'.

In dieser Zelle war es viel kälter als im Heizungskeller, und Lauri fror stark, da er nichts als ein leichtes Hemd anhatte, seine restliche Kleidung war wohl geklaut worden. Irgendwann war Lauri auf dem harten Gestell eingeschlafen und wurde geweckt, als jemand ihn grob aus dem Bett zog. Noch im Halbschlaf wurde Lauri in den Heizkeller gebracht und seine Handgelenke wurden fest an ein Rohr gefesselt.

Ville und Samu waren in verschiedenen Ecken gebunden, und sahen genauso verwirrt aus wie Lauri selbst. Theon war in der Mitte des Raumes an einen Stuhl gekettet, er schien zu schlafen, und Jonne war mit ausgestreckten Händen und Füßen an die Wand gebunden. Lauri ahnte, was kommen würde, und allein der Gedanke daran bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, doch Lauri blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zuschauen und abwarten, da die Fesseln sehr fest waren, schlimmer als beim letzten Mal, und keine Bewegung zuließen...

 

 

* * *

 

 

*Theons POV*

Langsam wachte Theon auf und das Erste, was er warnahm, Waren Schmerzen in den Wangen. Es klatschte und Theons Kopf wurde sichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal zur Seite geschleudert. Als der Schmerz bereits etwas abgeklungen war, spürte Theon den gleichen Schmerz auf der anderen Seite. Dann hörte er eine hämische Stimme: "Na, auch schon aufgewacht? " Der Sänger öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Er hatte jegliche Orientierung verloren und ihm war etwas schwindig. Als Theon zum Entführer hinaufschaute, entdeckte er hinter seiner Schulter Jonne, der Beine und Arme ausgebreitet an den Hand-und Fußgelenken an die Wand gefesselt war. Sein Anblick raubte Theon den Atem. Jonnes Augen waren ganz rot und geschwollen, als hätte er viel geweint, der Kajal war ihm in schwarzen Striemen über das Gesicht gelaufen und in seinen Augen glitzerten immer noch Tränen.

"Jonne!", flüsterte Theon und wurde diesmal von einer Faust ins Gesicht getroffen. Die Schmerzen auf seiner angeschlagenen Wange waren betäubend. "Sag seinen Namen noch einmal und du bekommst mehr! ", bellte der Entführer. Entgeistert starrte Theon ihn an. Das war doch einfach... Krank! Plötzlich kam er dem Sänger gefährlich nahe und zog sein Gesicht mit zwei Fingern grob zu sich.

" Nochmal von Anfang an: Du kleine Schwuchtel hast dich an Jonne herangemacht. Das geht gar nicht. Heute will ich ein Auge zukneifen, doch wenn du ihn noch einmal auch nur anfasst, prügel ich dir die Scheiße aus dem Leib, hast du mich verstanden? " Theon brachte nur ein zittriges Nicken hervor. Er wusste, wie bitterernst es der Typ meinte und das machte ihm Angst. "Guter Junge", lächelte der Entführer und schlug Theon noch mehrmals hart ins Gesicht.

"Warum?", keuchte dieser, als der Entführer endlich aufhörte. "Warum? ", wiederholte der Typ, "der Grund ist eigentlich ganz simpel: Mir war langweilig." Mit diesen Worten löste er Theons Fesseln und gab seinen Komplizen ein Zeichen, die daraufhin auch die anderen Fesseln löste, bis auf Jonnes. Die Reaktion der Anderen bekam Theon nicht mehr mit, da es zu dieser Zeit schon das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

*Jonnes POV*

Jonne hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Mal, wenn dieser Typ Theon wehtat, sein Herz in kleinste Stücke zersplitterte. Er flehte ihn an, aufzuhören, wurde aber ignoriert. Theons Wangen waren bereits geschwollen, als er aufwachte.

Danach wurde er nur noch mehr verprügelt, den Grund dafür hatte Jonne nicht genau verstanden, nur dass es etwas mit ihm selbst zutun hatte. Endlich wurden sie losgebunden, zumindest alle außer Jonne, an dem die Entführer nur hämisch grinsend vorbeigingen. Sofort versammelten sich alle um den bewusstlosen Theon und Jonne wurde nicht bemerkt, was er okay fand, schließlich kümmerten sie sich um ihn.

Der Negativler erinnerte sich; als er Theon zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hielt er nichts von ihm, doch als sie sich näher kennengelernt hatten konnte Jonne seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm wenden. Dabei kannte er nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen...

Jonne wollte jetzt zu ihm, er wollte Theons heißen Atem spüren und wieder in seinen Armen liegen. Tränen bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg nah unten. Er schloss seine Augen, lies sie einfach laufen und fiel erschöpft, und immer noch weinend in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

*Villes POV*

Ville hatte zugesehen und versucht, ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Entführer Theon das überhaupt angetan hatte.

Und er hasste es, keine Ahnung zu haben, aber das war im Moment nicht seine größte Sorge. Ville warf Jonne einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Der Kleine tat ihm wirklich leid, es war kaum zu übersehen, dass er in Theon verschossen war. Doch als ihre Fesseln gelöst wurden, schenkte Ville Jonne keinerlei Beachtung mehr und lief gleich zu Theon, der bereits bewusstlos war.

Er schaute sich nach etwas um, mit dem Ville seine geschwollene Wange kühlen konnte. Zm Glück war Samu sofort zur Stelle und gab ihm eine Wasserflasche, die die Entführer beim Rausgehen dagelassen haben. "Versuch es mal damit", meinte er mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah so süß dabei aus... Doch Ville riss sich zusammen und nahm die Flasche mit einem gemurmeltem "Danke" entgegen. 'Der soll mich gefälligst nicht ablenken', dachte er ärgerlich und legte die Wasserflasche an Theons Wange.

Gerade als Ville Jonne fragen wollte, was eigentlich passiert war, bemerkte er, dass dieser schlief. Es war dem Sänger ein Rätsel, wie er in dieser Position schlafen konnte. Jonne musste wirklich am Ende gewesen sein... Ville schaute sich wieder um. Sein Blick fiel auf Lauri, der davor etwas hilflos herumgestanden hatte, hatte sich hingesetzt und schwieg betreten. Er wirkte verstört, die Typen hatten ihm wohl schlimmer zugesetzt, als es aussah.

Der HIM-Frontmann, trank etwas aus der jetzt lauwarmen Flasche, setzte sich in eine Ecke und dachte nach. Ob die Anderen ihn vermissten? Wahrscheinlich wurden sie erpresst. Wieviel sie wohl verlangten? Ville wusste es nicht. Bestimmt war es eine ganze Menge Geld... Aber was wusste er schon? Der Sänger hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, welchen Wochentag sie hatten, von der Uhrzeit ganz zu schweigen.

Er fragte sich, was die Entführer mit ihnen vorhatten. Ließen sie sie frei? Oder hatten sie von Anfang an geplant, erst das Geld einzukassieren und dann alle einfach umzubringen? Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte Ville sehr. Er war müde, in der letzten Zeit hatte er kaum geschlafen, wollte aber, falles noch etwas passierte nicht schon wieder keine Ahnung haben. Doch seine Müdigkeit siegte letztenendes und Ville versank langsam in den Tiefen seiner Traumwelt.


	11. Chapter 11

*Akis POV*

Aki wurde von einem Hämmern an seiner Tür geweckt. Stöhnend öffnete der Drummer seine Augen. Er fühlte sich zum Kotzen und seine Kehle brannte, als hätte er wochenlang nichts getrunken. Dennoch zwang er sich, sich aufzusetzen, als sich das Hämmern wiederholte und Aki Rufe hörte, die er als seinen eigenen Namen identifizierte, wobei er fast auf seine Brille getreten wäre. Als der Drummer sie aufhob, erkannte er, dass das Gestell bereits verbogen war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Einbrecher, nachdem er Aki fast umgebracht hatte, auch noch die Brille kaputtgemacht. Na super. Achtlos warf er sie weg. Um seine Ersatzbrille zu suchen, fühlte sich Aki wirklich nicht imstande. Als er den Versuch unternahm, aufzustehen, da ihm dieses Rumgehämmere langsam auf die Nerven ging, wurde ihm plötzlich so schwindelig, dass der Drummer, um nicht hinzufallen, sich an der Wand abstützen musste. Irgendwie schaffte er es doch, sich zur Wohnungstür zu schleppen und sie zu öffnen.

Sofort schallten Aki dumme Sprüche wie "Hast du die Bierflaschen schon entsorgt oder warum stehen hier keine rum?" entgegen. Doch noch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen und Aki umgab wieder tiefe Dunkelheit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*Jonnes POV*

Jonne wachte wieder auf und stellte fest, dass die Anderen schliefen. Theon lag direkt zu seinen Füßen, und er konnte nicht zu ihm. Das wollte Jonne einfach nicht wahr haben und zerrte mit all seiner Kraft an den Fesseln, doch sie gaben kein bisschen nach. Aber diesmal wollte er nicht aufgeben und rieb verzweifelt die Fesseln an der rauen Backsteinwand; es tat zwar höllisch weh, aber für Theon bezahlte er diesen Preis gerne.

Tatsächlich gaben die Fesseln irgendwann, als Jonne seine Handgelenke fast gar nicht mehr spürte, etwas nach. Erfreut versuchte er das Gleiche mit den Fußgelenken. Seine Jeans war bereits zerrissen und blutig, als sich die Seile lösten und der Sänger erschöpft zu Boden fiel. Auf allen Vieren kroch er zu Theon und umarmte ihn fest.

'Endlich...', dachte Jonne, als er eine schwache Stimme hörte: "Jonne, bist du das? Nein...hör auf...geh weg...bitte..." Erschrocken zuckte der Angesprochene zurück. Warum hatte Theon das getan? Wollte er seine Nähe nicht mehr? Hatte er sie vielleicht nie wirklich gemocht und wollte in Wahrheit nichts mit dem Negative-Sänger zu tun haben? Er begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern, verzog sich wieder in die hinterste Ecke und versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

'Bestimmt hatte ich nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance bei Theon', dachte Jonne niedergeschlagen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, als er ein Schlüsselklirren hörte, was ihm Moment aber egal war. Sollten sie ihn doch töten, ein Leben ohne Theon machte sowieso keinen Sinn. Als die Entführer hereinkamen, waren sie offensichtlich überrascht, dass der Sänger sich befreit hatte. Sie schlossen die Tür wieder, aber man sie draußen heftig diskutieren.

Nachdem sie wieder hereingekommen waren, ging der Anführer direkt auf den in der Ecke sitzenden Jonne zu und nahm ihn am Kragen, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kerl hing. "Wie hast du dich befreit?", wollte der Typ wissen. Sein Blick fiel auf die blutenden Handgelenke des Gefangenen und ihm schien etwas einzufallen. "Achso...Respekt, Kleiner, du bist wohl schlauer, als du aussiehst", meinte der Entführer und bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen auf Jonnes Wangen.

"Oh nein, was denn passiert?", grinste der Anführer, nahm seine wunden Handgelenke und rieb sie an der Wand. Der Sänger schrie vor Schmerz und verlor, als er endlich losgelassen wurde, endgültig die Nerven. "Warum tust du uns das an, du Sch**kerl!?", schrie er durch den dichten Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen, kurz bevor dem Negativler klar wurde, was er gerade getan hatte...


	12. Chapter 12

*Jonnes POV*

Er hatte sich mal wieder verplappert, doch dieses Mal würde Jonne wohl nicht nur angeschrien werden, nein, dieser Typ würde ihn töten, oder noch schlimmer, foltern. Er versuchte weiterhin so entschlossen zu wirken, doch das misslang eindeutig. Wieder wurde der Sänger von dem Anführer hochgehoben und baumelte über dem Boden auf seiner Augenhöhe.

Der Kerl kam so nah an den Negativler heran, dass dieser seinen Atem schon spürte, welcher widerlich nach Alkohol und Rauch roch, "SO LASSE ICH NICHT MIT MIR REDEN, VERSTANDEN?" brüllte und ihn zu Boden stieß. Jonne kam hart auf dem Boden auf, doch das spürte er kaum, zu sehr vernebelte die Angst seine Sinne. Aber zu seiner Verwunderung ging der Entführer nicht sofort auf den Negativler los, sondern meinte nur: "Steh auf!" und wartete geduldig, bis er sic aufgerichtet und abgeklopft hatte. Der Sänger fragte sich, was der Anführer vorhatte.

Ob er vielleicht doch noch eine Überlebenschance hatte? Doch um darüber nachzudenken hatte Jonne keine Zeit mehr, da er, sobald er aufgestanden war und seine Kleidung abgeklopft hatte, -die mittlerweile verstaubter war, als das älteste Buch- an den Armen gepackt und direkt vor den Anführer geschleift wurde, der, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Anderen auch wirklich wach waren, ihn grob an den Haaren zu sich zog und den Sänger damit zwang, ihn anzusehen.

"Weißt du, was mit Leuten wie dir passiert, die ihre Klappe nicht halten können?", fragte er lauernd. Der Negativler setzte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung an, welche der Typ aber durch einen Schlag ins Gesicht sofort beendete. Der bittere Geschmack von Blut machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Kurze Zeit später wurde Jonne auch noch ein Knie in die Magengrube gerammt.

Er krümmte sich, soweit es in dem Griff, der beiden, die neben ihm standen, ging. Der Engel schloss die Augen, zwang sich, tief ein-und auszuatmen und bereitete sich auf den nächsten Schlag vor. Doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Stattdessen hörte man Rufe und er wurde losgelassen. Verwirrt öffnete der Sänger seine Augen. Theon hatte sich dazwischen geworfen und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. Doch die Typen, die Jonne festgehalten hatten, zerrten Theon in Sekundenschnelle zu Boden und begannen, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er schrie herzzerreißend und der der Negativler wollte nicht einfach tatenlos zuschauen. "Ich bin gleich..." rief er und wollte zu Theon, doch der Anführer packte ihn am Arm und hielt den Sänger davon ab. Er versuchte, sich herauszuwinden, doch es gelang nicht. "Du wirst gar nichts!", zischte der Entführer, welcher ziemlich sauer zu sein schien, zog Jonne näher an sich heran und ließ ihn zusehen, wie sein Theon weiter gequält wurde, sogar als er schon wimmernd am Boden lag.

"Siehst du? Das ist alles deine Schuld", meinte der Anführer, als die Kerle endlich von Theon abgelassen hatten und ging zusammen mit seinen Komplizen aus dem Raum. Der Negative-Sänger schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...", flüsterte er schwach,war das wirklich seine Schuld? Verzweifelt kniete sich der 'Engel' zu Theon. "Warum?", schluchzte er. 'Warum hat Theon das getan?', dachte er und schaute sich die Verletzungen an seinem Körper an. Seine Wangen waren blau und sein ganzer Körper war mit Wunden übersät. Das durfte einfach nicht seine Schuld sein! Zumindest nicht direkt... Daraufhin begann der Sänger nur, noch mehr zu weinen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Dann hörte Jonne eine besorgte Stimme: "Magst du vielleicht etwas trinken?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, was für einen Hunger und Durst er hatte, aber vor allem Durst. "Ja, danke", schniefte der Negativler und nahm ein paar Schlucke aus der Wasserflasche, die ihm hingehalten wurde. Dann spürte er, wie jemand seinen Arm um ihn legte.

Der Sänger genoss die Nähe, es war zwar kein Ersatz für Theon, trotzdem beruhigte die Wärme ihn. Doch als der 'Engel' merkte, dass Ville ihn mit seinem bösestem Killerblick anstarrte, löste er die Umarmung schnell. 'Das hast du ja wieder toll hinbekommen', dachte er. Erst wurde er fragend angesehen, doch dann verstand Samu und ging er zu Ville herüber, um mit ihm zu reden, hatte er gesagt.

Jonne jedoch verkroch sich wieder in seine Ecke und schaute einer Spinne zu, die ihr Netz gesponnen hatte. Normalerweise hatte er ziemliche Panik vor den Dingern, aber es würde doch sowieso nichts bringen schreiend durch den Raum zu rennen. Es würde doch keiner für ihn da sein. Außer Theon... Jonne fühlte sich einsam und kuschelte sich an Theon. Diese Wärme tat ihm gut, sie ließ ihn gleich viel besser fühlen. Er fühlte sich wirklich gut und war schon nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, bevor ihr loslegt, noch eine nette, kleine Info am Rande:  
> Das Kapitel 13. soll (in meiner Welt) am Freitag den 13. Oktober 2006 stattfinden.  
> Ach ja und die wörtlichen Reden, inneren Monologe, etc. werden ab jetzt anders markiert, also nicht verwirren lassen ; )  
> Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem Kapi:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: weil mir langweilig ist gebe ich ein bisschen an; die Idee,wie die Übergabe misslingt ist von mir.  
> Betasis/sorrow_key;)

*Samus POV*

Er machte sich Sorgen um Jonne. Hoffentlich hatte er sich das Gelaber dieses Typen nicht so sehr zu Herzen genommen, wie es aussah… Der Sunrise-Sänger ging zu dem neben Theon knienden Häuflein Elend und versuchte, ihn zu trösten, Villes Blicke ignorierend.

Sollte er doch glotzen, wenn er ein Problem damit hatte, dass Jonne getröstet wurde, war das seine eigene Schuld. Doch anscheinend beunruhigte es den Kleinen mehr, der die Umarmung schnell löste. ‚Also, irgendwo gibt´s Grenzen! ‘, dachte Samu empört, ‚Jonne hat schon genug gelitten! ‘ und stapfte zu Ville.

„Was soll das?“, zischte er ihm zu. „Was meinst du?“, fragte der Angesprochene unschuldig. Wollte er sich jetzt dumm stellen?! Das war ja nicht zu glauben! „Du weißt genau, was ich meine“, fauchte der Sänger schon etwas ungehaltener, doch der Vampir sagte nichts, funkelte ihn nur weiter an. Das regte den Blonden sehr auf, doch er wusste, Ausrasten würde nichts bringen. Aber dass Ville so etwas tat, konnte er nun wirklich nicht verstehen.

Er war doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte Samu, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, nach der Uhrzeit, bekam aber nur ein abwesendes Schulterzucken als Antwort. „Der da hat eine Uhr!“, ertönte es von der Ecke und ein schwarz lackierter Finger zeigte auf den bewusstlosen Theon. Samu ging zu ihm hinüber und schaute auf die Uhr. Sie zeigte halb fünf an.

Er hatte aber keine Ahnung, ob es nun früher Morgen oder schon später Nachmittag war, da die Uhr dummerweise das Datum nicht anzeigte. Als er zu Ville zurückkehrte, rutschte dieser automatisch näher. An diese Nähe musste sich der Sänger erst noch gewöhnen, er war vom Master nicht so eine Zuneigung gewöhnt. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie ihm auch verwährt geblieben, hätte er ihm seine Band gesagt.

Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass Samu noch nicht erkannt worden war. Irgendwann setzte sich auch Lauri, dem wie es aussah, langweilig war, zu den Beiden. Der Vampir rutschte wieder weg, warum hatte er plötzlich etwas gegen den Vogel, sie waren doch immer so gute Freunde gewesen? Oder diese Diva war immer noch eifersüchtig… Der Sänger schmiegte sich an Villes Schulter, welche weicher war, als er erwartet hatte. Sein Herz klopfte inzwischen wie wild und in seinem Magen flatterten hunderte Schmetterlinge.

Es zählten nur noch Ville und er, alles Andere war vergessen. So glitt Samu irgendwann sanft in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

*Lauris POV*

Gelangweilt schaute Lauri sich um. Den ersten Schock hatte er überwunden, zitterte aber immer noch etwas. Der Sänger fühlte sich furchtbar überflüssig; Jonne wurde schon getröstet und durch seine gebrochenen Rippen wäre er sowieso keine große Hilfe. Außerdem vermisste er Aki. Vielleicht würde der er ihn nicht wiedersehen. Wenigstens konnte der Drummer noch glücklich sein, wenn der Vogel tot war...

Das war aber auch das einzige Gute daran, dass er selbst entführt worden war, doch allein das bedeutete ihm schon sehr viel, denn er liebte Aki. Ja, Lauri der Mädchenschwarm, Lauri der Frauenheld hatte sich in seinen besten Kumpel verliebt, egal, wie lächerlich das klang, es war die Wahrheit. Das konnte er nicht mehr leugnen, jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur an ihn dachte, wurde immer klarer, dass er der Richtige war.

Aber jetzt konnte er es ihm nicht mehr sagen, jetzt war es schon zu spät. Der Sänger würde hier hoffnungslos sterben… Er schreckte von Samu’s Frage nach der Uhrzeit hoch. ‚die Uhrzeit, gute Frage…‘, dachte der Sänger, als ihm einfiel , dass Theon doch eine Uhr trug. Nachdem er den Blonden darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, beschloss der Vogel, zu den Anderen zu rutschen, da es wieder so langweilig war. Doch kaum war er näher als 5 Meter zu Samu gerückt, warf Ville ihm wieder einen seiner berüchtigten Blicke zu. ‚Natürlich, immer alle auf den kleinen Lintu, der verträgt das doch alles‘, dachte Lauri ärgerlich.

Danach war wieder peinliches Schweigen angesagt und nach gefühlten Stunden wurde die Stille unterbrochen, und zwar nicht von Villes Geschnarche. Von Musik… Feierten sie draußen etwa eine Party?! Der Versuch, zur Tür zu gehen, um sie besser hören zu können, da die Melodie ihm bekannt vorkam, scheiterte kläglich, als dieser Schmerz in den Rippen wieder einsetzte. Als der Sänger –sogar mehr oder weniger schmerzfrei- zu der Tür gekommen war und sein Ohr daran gepresst hatte, hörte er alles viel klarer; auch das Lied erkannte er. Es war ‚In The Shadows‘! Kurz darauf hörte der Vogel Gläser klirren; jemand hatte angestoßen.

 „Auf den Tod unserer Geiseln“, oder wie? ‘, dachte er und fühlte auf einmal Hass in sich aufsteigen. Was bildeten sich diese Typen überhaupt ein? Als er dann hörte, wie sie das Lied mitgrölten, -und dabei nicht einen Ton auch nur ansatzweisetrafen- konnte Lauri sich vor Wut kaum im Zaum halten. Aber der Zorn verflog, als er Wortfetzen eines Gesprächs, das der Stimme nach zu urteilen, der Anführer mit jemandem führte, auffangen: „ … Drummer … widerspenstig … fast töten…“ Aki!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Was hatte er ihm bloß angetan? ‚Dafür wird er bezahlen…‘, dachte der Sänger und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tür, da das Gespräch noch nicht beendet war. „ … Eine Million … abholen … spät dran …“ Sie hatten 1 ganze Million für ihn verlangt?! Er wusste zwar, dass man bestimmt viel verlangen würde, aber dass sie so viel wollten, hätte der Vogel niemals gedacht.

Hoffentlich hatten die Anderen auch das Geld zusammen bekommen… Plötzlich hörte er schnelle Schritte, musste entsetzt feststellen, dass sie sich nicht, wie er am Anfang gedacht hatte, entfernten, sondern mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näherten und bevor Lauri auch nur reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er konnte sich gerade noch davor bewahren, von dem Druck unsanft auf den Boden geschleudert zu werden. „Du hast also doch gelauscht“, stellte der Entführer, der gerade hereingekommen war, fest und verdrehte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Aber deine Strafe bekommst du später, jetzt holen wir unser Geld ab“, meinte er und fesselte dem Vogel die Hände in einer schmerzhaften Position.

Moment … hieß das, er würde bald frei sein und seinen Aki wiedersehen? Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. ‚Endlich…‘, dachte er. „Augen zu“, hörte der Sänger den Typen kommandieren, war zwar verwirrt, tat es aber trotzdem. Warum sollte er sich denn widersetzen, schließlich war er sowieso bald frei und das ganze war nichts als eine schlechte Erinnerung. Oder doch nicht? Jetzt spürte Lauri etwas Weiches auf den Augen, wahrscheinlich eine Augenbinde, da er gar nichts sehen konnte. Auf einmal wurde er so grob auf die Beine gezerrt, dass er erschrocken aufkeuchte.

Der Anführer schubste den Vogel aus dem Raum, um ein paar Kurven und eine Treppe hinauf. Nur dummerweise warnte er ihn bei der Treppe nicht vor, und es kam, wie es kommen musste: Der Sänger stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf die Treppe. Der Schmerz im Brustkorb war bereits unerträglich, doch das interessierte den Entführer, der ihn einfach hinter sich her schleifte, herzlich wenig. Als ihm endlich die Augenbinde abgenommen wurde, brauchte Lauri eine Weile, bis er begriff, wo er war; auf dem Helsinki’er Hauptbahnhof. Dann erkannte er auch eine Gestalt, die offensichtlich sehr nervös in der Nähe der Toiletten stand und eine große Tasche um die Schulter trug.

Aki… Dann wurde er weitergestoßen. Das Gehen war für den verletzten Vogel eine Qual. Beim Drummer angekommen, zückte der Kerl eine Waffe und hielt sie seiner Geisel an die Schläfe. „Ich hab das Geld. Jetzt lass Lauri frei!“, flehte Aki mit zitternder Stimme und legte dem Anführer die Tasche vor die Füße.

Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten, den Sänger frei zulassen, im Gegenteil, er presste die Pistole fester an seinen Kopf. „Öffne sie! “, befahl er und der Drummer kniete sich sofort hin, und hantierte am Reißverschluss herum, welcher aber zu klemmen schien. Langsam verlor der Typ seine Geduld und brüllte: „Mach schon!“ Aki zuckte zusammen und zog noch hektischer am Reißverschluss. Hoffentlich würde er die Tasche aufbekommen, sonst wäre es nämlich das Todesurteil für Beide und der kleine Teil Lauri’s Gehirns, der trotz der Panik noch funktionierte, meldete, dass ein klemmender Reißverschluss wohl der dümmste Todesgrund war, den es gab. Endlich hatte der Drummer es geschafft, die Tasche zu öffnen und zeigte dem Kerl erleichtert den Inhalt. Sie war bis zum Rand mit ordentlich übereinander gestapelten Geldscheinen gefüllt. Der Vogel staunte nicht schlecht; er hatte noch nie so viel Geld auf einem Haufen gesehen.

Der Entführer, der schon alles um sich vergessen hatte und sogar seine Geisel losgelassen hatte, um das Geld zu zählen, wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Mit einem Mal wurde dem Sänger klar, dass der Anführer überhaupt nicht vorhatte, ihn freizulassen, und das vielleicht seine letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit war. Außerdem war dieser viel zu sehr mit dem Geld beschäftigt, als dass er ihn bemerken würde. Also atmete Lauri tief durch und rannte weg, die höllischen Schmerzen in den Rippen ignorierend. Im Nachhinein gesehen war es vielleicht kein soooo toller Plan gewesen, einfach so loszurennen…

Aber er kam nicht weit, da der Kerl schneller reagiert hatte, als erwartet und zerrte ihn zurück zur Tasche. Aki stand immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternd hinter der Tasche und wimmerte nur: „Bitte … tu ihm nichts…“ Daraufhin begann der Entführer, hämisch zu grinsen und der Vogel wusste aus Erfahrung; das Grinsen bedeutete nichts Gutes… Plötzlich zückte der Typ ein Messer und das Letzte, er hörte, bevor ihm das Messer in den Oberkörper gerammt wurde, war ein Schrei, wahrscheinlich von Aki, der sich mit dem Gelächter des Anführers vermischte. Lauris Knie gaben nach und er fiel auf die weit geöffnete Tasche mit dem Geld.

Seine Brust schien zu verbrennen, noch nie hatte er solche Schmerzen gefühlt. ‚Jetzt werde ich es Aki nicht mehr sagen können…‘, dachte der Vogel traurig. Dass die Geldscheine blutgetränkt waren, interessierte ihn nicht mehr, da er zu dieser Zeit die Augen schon geschlossen hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also,es ist das letzte Kapitel,nur aus Akis Sicht + was nach Lauris Zusammenbruch geschieht

Aki wartete nervös am Bahnhof. Er erinnerte sich; als er aufgewacht war, waren die Anderen erst strikt dagegen gewesen, dass der Drummer das Geld abholte, er hatte sie nur mit Mühe überreden können.

Jetzt stand er hier schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute immer nervöser. Was, wenn der Drummer sich in der Zeit vertan hatte und die Übergabe erst viel später stattfand? Oder alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war?

Das war alles einfach so absurd, er fühlte sich wie in einem schlechtem Film, warum konnte er nicht einfach in seinem Bett aufwachen das alles war nur ein böser Albtraum? Das Geräusch von Schritten weckte Aki aus seinen Gedanken. War der Entführer endlich da, um das Geld abzuholen?

Hektisch prüfte er noch einmal alles nach, was er brauchte: Wo war das Geld? -In der einzigen Tasche, die groß genug für die vielen Scheine war- Und das Handy, falls etwas schief gehen sollte? -Sicher verstaut in der Hosentasche (er hatte den Akku noch extra aufgeladen und das Guthaben überprüft)- Leider hatte der Drummer nicht an seine Handschuhe gedacht, die er hier dringend brauchte.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und als er glaubte, vor Aufregung umzukippen, erschien plötzlich eine taumelnde Gestalt. Der vermeintliche Kidnappe erwies sich als irgendein Betrunkener, der durch den ganzen menschenleeren Bahnhof zum Ausgang wankte. Aki schien eine tonnenschwere Last vom Herzen zu fallen. ‚Vor dem habe ich also Angst gehabt…‘, dachte er, musste kurz schmunzeln und schaute kurz darauf wieder auf seine Uhr.

‚00.15… Wann kommt der Typ endlich? ‘ Der Drummer schaute sich nervös um, als er wieder Schritte hörte. Jetzt war es der richtige Entführer, der Lauri unsanft vor sich her schubste. Das Gehen schien seinem Vogel offensichtlich starke Schmerzen zu bereiten und Aki verspürte einen Stich im Herzen. Warum tat dieser Verrückte ihm das an? Direkt vor ihm angekommen hielt der Kerl dem verletztem Sänger eine Pistole an die Schläfe.

„Ich … Ich hab das Geld …“, meinte der Drummer, dessen Stimme gerade seinen Gefühlen entsprechend klang; ängstlich und schwach, doch er nahm sich zusammen und versuchte, bestimmter zu klingen, was ihm aber mehr schlecht als recht gelang: „Jetzt lass Lauri frei!“ Doch das klägliche Rufen Akis wurde ignoriert und der Entführer befahl nur, die Tasche zu öffnen, wobei er auch Anstalten machte, den Vogel zu töten. ‚Nein, bitte nicht! ‘, flehte er im Stillen, und versuchte gleich, die Tasche mit seinen vor Kälte klammen Fingern auf zubekommen, was sich als nicht gerade einfach erwies.

Dieser… verdammte Reißverschluss…klemmte! Der Drummer schluchzte kaum hörbar auf, als der Kerl ihn schon viel ungehaltener aufforderte, die Tasche zu öffnen. Was, wenn er sie nicht auf bekam? Würde Lauri getötet werden? War dieser Typ wirklich dazu fähig? Endlich gab der störrische Reißverschluss nach und erleichtert zeigte Aki dem Anführer den Inhalt, dessen kleine Schweinsaugen förmlich anfingen, vor Gier zu funkeln.

Als dieser das Geld zählte, hörte er Lauri tief durchatmen. So etwas tat der Sänger meist, wenn er etwas plante. Was hatte er vor? Moment… Er wollte doch nicht etwa fliehen?! Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie der Vogel losrannte, aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurückgezerrt wurde. Würde er jetzt wirklich getötet werden? War alles doch umsonst? Vielleicht konnte der Drummer ja ein gutes Wort für seinen Freund einlegen, er bezweifelte zwar, dass das funktionieren würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Wie prophezeit hatte Aki die Lage nur noch verschlimmert, da der Entführer begann, spöttisch zu grinsen und bevor er verstand, warum, wurde Lauri schon ein Messer in die Seite gerammt.

„NEIN!“, schrie er, aber sein Vogel hatte die Augen bereits geschlossen und lag auf der Tasche. Auf der Stelle brach der Drummer in Tränen aus. Nie mehr würde er Lauris fröhliche Stimme hören können, nie mehr würde er in die grünen Augen schauen können…

Es war, als hätte eine eiskalte Hand sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen und mit dem Messer immer und immer wieder darauf eingestochen, bis es zerfetzt und blutig war… Lautes und moralisch höchst verwerfliches Fluchen holte Aki in die Realität zurück. Der Entführer hatte den Sänger wütend beiseite getreten und jetzt sah er auch das Problem: das Geld war fast vollständig blutgetränkt und unbrauchbar. Jetzt ging der Anführer auf den Drummer zu, nahm ihn am Kragen und hielt ihm ein paar rote, durchweichte Scheine vor die Nase. „Schau! Alles verdreckt!“

Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn, zumindest das, was die Skimaske davon zeigte. Das Geld wurde achtlos weggeworfen. „U-und jetzt?“, wagte der Eingeschüchterte zu fragen. „Und jetzt mein Lieber“, meinte der Typ mit zuckersüßer Stimme, „Jetzt besorgst du neues.“ „Was?“ Aki glaubte, nein, er hoffte sich verhört zu haben. Mit einem Mal war der Entführer gar nicht mehr so nett.

„Bis Montag, gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit, gleiche Summe, verstanden?“, zischte er. „Aber ich…“, fing der Drummer an, wurde aber von dem Kerl mit einem Blick unterbrochen, der ihn eigentlich hätte sterben lassen sollen. Danach ließ der Anführer ihn los, warf sich Lauri wie einen Sack über die Schulter und ging eilig davon. Aki weinte noch eine Weile bitterlich vor sich hin, bis er sich auch auf den Heimweg machte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das nächste Kapitel...  
> Falls das überhaupt jemand liest...

 

*Villes POV*

Ville streichelte den schlafenden Samu. Er sah so süß aus, so wehrlos, so unschuldig…

Seine Gedanken wanderten in den nicht jugendfreien Bereich.

Ville Valo verschossen in einen Kerl, das klang so absurd!

Aber es war ja nichts passiert.

Noch nicht.

Obwohl der Blonde, wenn er so dalag, so verboten heiß aussah, dass der Sänger am liebsten über ihn hergefallen wäre.

Doch das durfte er nicht und er wusste das.

Stattdessen schob der HIM-Fronter ihn von sich herunter, da Samu halb auf ihm lag und das nicht sonderlich gemütlich war.

Lauri war nicht da, der Entführer hatte ihn mitgenommen und irgendetwas von „Geld abholen“ gesagt. Das bedeutete wohl, er war frei…

Doch was Ville wunderte, war, dass der Kerl gesagt hatte, dass Lintu seine Strafe später bekommen sollte, was hingegen darauf hindeuten ließ, dass sie ihn nicht frei ließen…

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

 ‚Bestimmt hat er sich nur versprochen…‘ , dachte der Sänger, als ein Schlüsselklicken ihn erschrocken hochfahren ließ.

Danach wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der Anführer warf Lauri hinein, um kurz darauf hinaus zustürmen und die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu zuschlagen.

Vor Schock unfähig, sich zu bewegen schaute der HIM-Frontmann mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den am Boden Liegenden.

Als er sich regte, erwachte Ville aus seiner Starre und rannte zu dem Vogel, welcher die Augen halb offen hatte und gequält stöhnte.

Das Hemd war komplett durchweicht und dreckig, die Atmung ging schnell und unregelmäßig.

Was war überhaupt passiert?

„He, wie geht’s dir?“, versuchte er vorsichtig, Lauri an zusprechen.

„Beschissen…“, erklang es schwach und schmerzverzerrt vom Boden.

„Verständlich“, meinte der Sänger und sah, dass er wohl nichts für seinen Freund tun konnte, außer ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Fast automatisch begann er, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, da ihm kalt war.

Aber er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Lauri, dem es wirklich dreckig zu gehen schien:

Er lag mit gefesselten Händen da, seine Wangen glühten förmlich und  er wimmerte vor Schmerz.

Nur zurzeit konnte er ihm wirklich nicht helfen, so gerne er es auch wollte.

 

Irgendwann machte sich sein Magen mit einem peinlich lautem Knurren bemerkbar.

Ob die Anderen auch so einen Hunger hatten?

-Wahrscheinlich…  Denn zu Essen hatten sie hier nämlich gar nichts bekommen.

Gerade als der HIM-Fronter sich fragte, ob die Entführer sie hier verhungern lassen wollten, wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und den Gefangenen wurden abschätzig ein paar abgenagte Stücke Huhn, mehrere Brotscheiben und sogar ein Stück Schokolade hingeworfen.

‚Was für ein Festmahl‘, dachte er.

Eigentlich mochte er dieses süße Zeug nicht, war sich aber sicher, dass es Jonne mehr freuen würde.

 

Nachdem die Tür wieder so geräuschvoll ins Schloss geknallt wurde, nahm Ville sich zögernd ein Stück Brot.

Kauend überlegte er, was er tun sollte.

Lauschen?

Am liebsten hätte er aber diesem Mistkerl  eine ordentliche Abreibung verpasst.

Und zwar was für eine…

Wenn der Entführer allein kam, konnte der Sänger ihn vielleicht überwältigen, außerdem hatte er auch den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite.

So konnte die Aktion doch nur gelingen

Von diesem Gedanken beflügelt ging er entschlossen zur Tür und wartete, bis das Schlüsselklicken  endlich ertönte, was aber länger dauerte, als er dachte.

Unruhig ging der HIM-Frontmann im Raum auf und ab, und zuckte zusammen, als das Klirren eines Schlüssels wirklich zu hören war.

Sofort ging er direkt vor die Tür und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bereit, jederzeit zu zuschlagen.

Jetzt konnte dieser Kerl etwas erleben…

 

 

 *Theons POV*

 

Theon  war zurzeit noch am Staunen darüber, dass Ville einfach alles stehen und liegen gelassen hatte, um seinem Freund zu helfen, das hatte er ihm nämlich überhaupt nicht zugetraut.

Aber Lauri sah wirklich schlimm aus. Wenigstens schlief Jonne noch und musste sich das nicht mit ansehen…

Doch was hatte er jetzt vor?

Diese Frage wurde ihm sehr bald beantwortet, denn als die Tür geöffnet wurde, schlug Ville den überraschten  Entführer direkt ins Gesicht und rannte davon. 

Entsetzt starrte er ihm nach. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht, das war Selbstmord!

 Der Anführer war bereits aufgestanden, hielt sich die blutende Nase und brüllte seine Komplizen an, den Sänger endlich zu verfolgen.

 

*Villes POV*

Dieser rannte währenddessen einen langen Flur entlang, bog mehrmals ab, als er merkte, dass die Entführer ihm folgten und gelangte schließlich zu einer Treppe.

Erschöpft setzte der HIM-Fronter sich auf die Treppe, als ihn plötzlich ein Hustenanfall durchschüttelte.

Die kurze Laufrunde hatte ihm wirklich nicht gut getan…

Aber gelohnt hatte sie sich, denn die Typen hatte er, wie es aussah abgehängt. Zwar hörte er immer noch Schritte, doch sie würden ihn schon nicht finden.

 

Und als Ville das Gegenteil erkannte, war es bereits zu spät und der Anführer stürmte auf ihn zu.

Er versuchte noch, wegzurennen, doch der Kerl hatte ihn schon brutal an die Wand gedrückt.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! So kurz vor dem Ziel geschnappt, nur weil er sich ausgeruht hatte!?

‚Toll gemacht, Valo‘, dachte er.

Der Typ schleppte den Sänger zurück zu den Anderen, verschloss die Tür und begann zu grinsen.

Ville graute vor dem, was der Entführer jetzt mit ihm anstellen würde…

Doch der Anführer schien das nicht zu bemerken und schritt langsam um ihn herum.

„Weißt du, ich konnte dich noch nie leiden, mir wird schlecht, wen ich dich überhaupt so sehe.

Ich will dich auf dem Boden sehen, blutend, wimmernd, schreiend.“

Der Sänger begann zu zittern, er wusste, dass der Kerl seine Drohung wahr machen würde.

„Wenn  ich fertig mit dir bin, wirst du dir nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als zu sterben, das verspreche ich dir“, fügte er hinzu und zog etwas hervor.

Als der HIM-Fronter erkannte, was es war, wurde ihm schlecht.


	16. Chapter 16

So, meine lieben (Schwarz-) Leser, ich wünsche euch ~~(zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal heute)~~ ein schönes Osterfest(nachträglich) und da ich meine Faulheit endlich überwunden habe, gibt es jetzt das nächste Kapitel:

* * *

…als er erkannte, was es war, wurde ihm schlecht. Der Gegenstand, den der Typ hervorgezogen hatte, erwies sich als ein langes Messer, an dem noch etwas vertrocknetes Blut klebte. Ville drehte sich jedes Mal der Magen um, wenn er daran dache, wie es wohl zuvor benutzt worden war.

Doch um darüber nach zudenken hatte er keine Zeit mehr, da der Entführer ihn an die Wand drückte, das Messer am Oberkörper ansetzte und mit einem irren Grinsen langsam quer über seine Brust zog. Der Sänger brüllte vor Schmerz und sank danach wimmernd zu Boden.

„Ja, genau so will ich dich sehen!“, rief der Kerl und ließ das Messer erneut hinab sausen, als ein leises „Hör auf…“ aus Samus Ecke erklang.

Er hörte abrupt auf und das Messer stoppte genau vor Villes Hals. Hätte der Sunrise-Ave-Fronter auch nur noch eine Sekunde gezögert, wäre er jetzt Hackfleisch… Dieser ergriff jetzt wieder das Wort.

„Hör auf, bitte! Nimm mich, aber lass Ville in Ruhe!“

Der Entführer antwortete nicht darauf, sondern stürmte auf den Blonden zu, nahm diesen am Kragen und brüllte: „WIE WAR DAS?“

Der HIM-Frontmann sah nur noch verschwommen, wie der Anführer auf Samu losging.

Er wusste, dass jemand helfen musste, doch die höllischen Schmerzen schwächten ihn zu sehr.

Der Kerl hatte währenddessen den Sänger los gelassen, trat ihn und meinte: „Du bist erbärmlich. Bemitleidenswert. Abschaum der Menschheit.

Eigentlich wollte ich meine kostbare Zeit nicht mit dir verschwenden, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, dass ich dich foltere, kann ich dir diesen Gefallen natürlich nicht vorenthalten…“

Mit diesen Worten zog der Entführer ihn grob auf die Beine, verschwand kurz aus dem Zimmer und kam mit zwei Komplizen im Schlepptau zurück, die beide Bodyguard-Statur hatten und Ville an den Armen packten. Sie zogen seinen Kopf gewaltsam in die Richtung des Sunrise-Ave-Fronters und des Anführers, der ihm gerade sein Shirt vom Leib riss. Dem Sänger schwante nichts Gutes und er versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien, doch der Typ hatte sein Messer bereits wieder angesetzt und eine tiefe Wunde zog sich über Samus Oberkörper.

Dieser hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen, doch man sah ihm mehr als deutlich an, dass er schlimme Schmerzen hatte.

Dann folgte der nächste Schnitt, und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als all den Schmerz hinaus zuschreien. Nach drei weiteren konnte der Sänger nicht mehr, er wünschte sich einfach nur, dass der Anführer endlich damit aufhörte, ihn so zu foltern.

* * *

Ville hatte zu der Zeit alles schon versucht, um den Kerl davon ab zuhalten; er hatte sich bis zum Äußersten gewehrt, gefleht, die Typen angeschrien, doch funktioniert hatte noch gar nichts, und jetzt war auch er am Ende.

Samu war schon lange bewusstlos, als er von ihm abließ und zusammen mit seinen Gehilfen aus dem Raum gehen wollte, doch der Sänger hielt diesen auf. „Was sollte das, du Mistkerl? Er hat dir nichts getan!“, fauchte er. Der Angesprochene fuhr herum, drückte Ville gegen die Wand und fasste in die noch blutende Wunde, die daraufhin furchtbar zu brennen begann.

„Weiß du, ich habe ihm einen großen Gefalle getan. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn verschonen, doch er hat mich förmlich angefleht, ihn zu foltern.“

Jetzt fehlten dem Sänger wirklich die Worte.

Was bildete sich dieser Verrückte überhaupt ein? Seine Blicke ignorierend ging der Entführer seelenruhig aus dem Zimmer, während der HIM-Fronter auf die Knie sank. Er hasste diesen Kerl, mehr als alles Andere und würde ihm das doppelt und dreifach heimzahlen.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er ihn in der Hand hatte. Die Fluchtaktion war wieder misslungen und wieder hatte jemand anderes wegen ihm leiden müssen.

War es geplant gewesen?

Kannte er wirklich jeden von Villes Schritten?

Oder war alles nur ein Zufall? Wie ging es eigentlich den Anderen?

Der Sänger schaute sich um und sah, dass es die Anderen auch sehr schlimm getroffen hatte;

Jonne schluchzte unaufhörlich in Theons Hemd und Lauri saß kreidebleich und zitternd daneben.

Gelangweilt stützte er seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und versuchte erfolglos den Schlaf nach zuholen.

Aber nach unbestimmter Zeit siegte die Müdigkeit doch und Ville fiel in einen von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf, bis ihn ein erneutes Schlüsselklicken aufweckte.


	17. Chapter 17

Jonne hielt sich die Ohren zu und vergrub sein Gesicht in Theons Hemd.  
„Mach, dass er aufhört …“, schluchzte er. Der Sänger wusste genau, wie kindisch er klang, doch genau das war nunmal sein Wunsch.  
Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so herzlos sein und dann auch noch Spaß daran haben, jemandem weh zutun?  
Der Negativler wollte niemanden mehr leiden sehen oder schreien hören!  
Auch als die Schreie verstummt und alles vorbei war, konnte er immer noch nicht damit aufhören, mit den Tränen Theons teuer aussehende Kleidung zu durchnässen.

Irgendwann beruhigte sich Jonne langsam und lauschte seinem gleichmäßigem Atem.   
Fast automatisch begann er irgendwann, die weiche Haut unter dem Hemd zu massieren und erntete dabei ein wohliges Seufzen.  
Plötzlich spürte er einen Finger unter dem Kinn, der seinen Kopf sanft und vorsichtig auf Theons Augenhöhe schob.  
Bevor der Sänger reagieren konnte, spürte er schon die Lippen des Lovex-Fronters auf seinen eigenen.  
‚Warum habe ich das getan? ‘, schoss es diesem durch den Kopf. ‚Was, wenn er mich jetzt hasst, ich kenne ihn doch kaum! Oder der Anführer wiederkommt?  
Will ich diesen Kuss überhaupt? ‘  
Zwar hatte Theon sich in letzter Zeit öfters dabei erwischt, dass auch Männern nachschaute, nicht selten sogar seinen eigenen Bandmitgliedern, aber so weit war es noch nie gekommen…  
Seine Gedanken wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als Jonne den Kuss erst zögerlich, dann immer bestimmter erwiderte.  
Es war so schön, viel schöner, mit jedem Anderem, und das wollte etwas heißen, da Theon schon ziemlich oft geküsst hatte.   
Er forderte mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, doch bevor der Negativler ihm diesen gewähren konnte, wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und beide fuhren auseinander.

Jetzt kam der Entführer mit bedrohlich langsamen Schritten auf die Sänger zu.  
Er baute sich in seiner vollen Größe vor dem Lovex-Frontmann auf.  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst deine Finger von ihm lassen?“, fragte der Kerl gefährlich ruhig und nahm ihn am Kragen.  
Theon antwortete nicht, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auszumalen, was er jetzt mit ihm machen würde.  
„Antworte!“, donnerte der Anführer und holte schon zum ersten Schlag aus, als Jonne dazwischenrief:  
„Warte, er kann nichts dafür! Ich habe ihn geküsst, er konnte nichts dagegen tun!“  
In diesem Moment bereute er seine Worte auch schon, bestimmt hatte er alles noch schlimmer gemacht, als es ohnehin schon war…  
„Soso, du meinst also, du hast ihn geküsst und er konnte sich nicht losreißen, so sehr er sich auch gewehrt hat?“, hakte der Typ nach.  
Der Sänger nickte bekräftigend.  
„Ja, und zurückgeküsst hat er auch nicht“, log er weiter, was der Entführer aber nur mit einem schwachen Lächeln quittierte.  
„Du bist mir schon öfters aufgefallen, mit deiner Frechheit. Es wird Zeit, dass dir einer mal Marnieren beibringt, findest du nicht?“  
Immer noch lächelnd zog er Jonne aus dem Raum, in die stickige Gefängniszelle hinein.  
Theon schaute fassungslos hinterher.   
Warum konnte der Negativler nicht einmal seine Klappe halten?  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch bevor er wirklich losweinen konnte, wurde er am Kragen hoch gezogen und schaute direkt in Villes wütendes Gesicht.  
„Warum zur Hölle konntest du deine verdammten Finger nicht von ihm lassen? So wäre das alles nicht passiert!“, zischte dieser.  
„T-tut mir leid…“, murmelte der Sänger beschämt. Er wusste, dass der HIM-Fronter Recht hatte und er das nicht hätte tun dürfen.  
„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du nichts für Jonnes Sturheit kannst, aber ich mag ihn, ich war mit ihm auf Tour, wenn er deinetwegen umgebracht wird, wirst du ihm Gesellschaft leisten dürfen, verstanden?“  
Ville ließ ihn los und holte lieber die Reste ihres Wassers, um seine und Samus Wunden zu reinigen.  
Für Lauri blieb leider nichts übrig, nachdem er den Blonden mit viel Wasser versorgt hatte.  
Vielleicht sogar zu viel, aber besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht. 

So kam es, dass als der Sänger weiterschlafen wollte, ihn ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von Lauris Seite weckte.  
„He, Lintu, was ist los?“, fragte Ville überflüssigerweise.  
Natürlich wusste er, was los war: die Wunde war nicht gereinigt worden und die Luft hier im Keller war auch nicht die Beste, was dazu geführt hat, dass sie sich entzündet hatte.  
„Keine Ahnung…“, wimmerte es vom Boden, „Das hat plötzlich so zu brennen angefangen.“  
„Deine Wunde hat sich entzündet“, klärte der HIM-Frontmann den Vogel auf und öffnete sein Hemd.  
Die Haut um die Stichwunde war gerötet und geschwollen, aber auch im Allgemeinen machte Lauri einen recht kränklichen Eindruck.  
Langsam bekam Ville ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er an seinem Zustand ja mehr oder weniger schuld war…  
„Was ist mit Jonne? Wird er umgebracht?“, fragte Lintu leise.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir können wohl nichts tun als abwarten…“  
Moment… Vielleicht konnten sie doch etwas tun, schließlich wusste Ville genau, wo sich der Ausgang befand, das einzige Problem war die Tür.   
Hätten sie bloß ein Brecheisen…und einen guten Plan.  
Gerade als er Lauri fragen wollte, ob er eine Idee hatte, bemerkte der Sänger, dass dieser eingeschlafen war.  
War auch gut so, denn sein Zustand bereitete ihm wirklich Sorgen…  
Als der HIM-Fronter sich noch einmal umschaute, und bemerkte, dass Samu langsam wach wurde, wich Theon seinem Blick aus und schaute zu Boden.  
Was wohl an dem dreckigem Betonboden so interessant war?  
Jedenfalls beschloss er, die Anderen um Rat zu fragen, das tat er zwar nicht gern, aber es musste sein.  
Sein Ego würde das schon überleben…  
Das tat er dann auch.


End file.
